


Na toca dos lobos

by libelulacolorida



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Situado no primeiro filme. Kili ao ver o irmão em perigo corre para ajudá-lo e acaba se colocando em um aperto, por sorte Fili sabe se salvar muito bem e de quebra leva o irmão junto.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)





	Na toca dos lobos

Era muitos Globins, Fili mordeu o lábio, enquanto fazia suas duas espadas dançarem, cortando às vezes até arrancando parte do corpo dos inimigos. De vez em quando olhava para seu irmão mais novo, Kili mantinha o arco nas mãos — Com elas ocupadas com a arma o anão ficaria desprotegido em um ataque corpo a corpo. Fili sabia que era questão de tempo antes de encurralarem seu irmão mais novo.  
Em um salto o jovem anão juntou-se a Kili. Gandalf gritou alguma coisa, Kili olhou para o irmão confuso, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo o loiro o puxou pela mão e o empurrou nada delicadamente para seguir os outros, Kili quase caíra de cara no chão gritou alguma coisa em Kuz-dum que Fili não conseguiu entender, provavelmente era um palavrão, correu atrás de Gandalf. Fili jogou um punhal para Balin que parecia ter perdido suas armas, o velho anão enfiou o punhal no coração de um dos Globins com um grito de guerra. A luta estava mais difícil agora porque, além de terem que lutar tinham que correr ao mesmo tempo.  
Thorin estava mais a frente quase lado a lado com Gandalf, eles abriram passagem pelas barreiras Globins, Fili olhou para seu irmão e percebeu que ele estava com a guarda baixa, trincando os dentes o anão loiro deu uma punhalada nas costas de um orc que tentava surpreender Kili.  
Fili estava prestes a gritar com o irmão mandando-o tomar cuidado, quando ele sentiu seu mundo virar de ponta cabeça. Um orc agarrara seu tornozelo fazendo-o derrubar alguns de seus punhais e inclusive seu machado, assim como as espadas gêmeas e o pior era que ele não conseguia alcançar o maldito monstro.  
—Fili!Seu irmão gritou preocupado ao mesmo tempo em que lançava uma flecha deixando Fili livre novamente  
Em pé o loiro decapitou o monstro e ele percebeu que começara a ficar encurralado, os outros anões já estavam mais a frente, menos seu irmão que o chamava e vinha em sua direção, acudi-lo.  
— Kili não! — Ele gritou e mandou o mais novo seguir Gandalf e os outros. Mas Kili não o obedeceu ele voltou correndo atirando flechas em todos os globins que via.  
—Fili! Estou chegando!  
O loiro enfiou uma espada no pé de um globin fazendo-o urrar de dor, principalmente quando retirava o aço da carne.  
—Mahal! Kili não! Volta!  
Kili guardou o arco e retirou a espada nessa troca de armas conseguiram prenderem-no  
—Maldição me soltem! —Ele gritou enquanto chutava o ar na sua frente.  
—Kili! Kili! — Gritou Fili com o coração batendo forte no peito, enquanto via os monstros arrastarem seu irmão para não se sabe onde.  
Com um grunhido o anão engatou com o pé seu machado, guardou as espadas e com força lançou com o pé o machado que pegou no ar deu um giro com a arma derrubando os globins que via pela frente e o arremessou contra um dos monstros que arrastavam seu irmão, sacando as espadas gêmeas Fili livrou o moreno dos outros globins, puxou Kili pelas vestes e o empurrou.  
—Corre! — E ambos começaram a correr assim que passaram a ponte esta começou a desmoronar pularam no ultimo instante e aceleraram os passos alcançado os outros.  
Nesse momento o globin-chefe estava ali impedindo a passagem Gandalf bateu o cajado no chão como eles estavam novamente em uma ponte ela sentiu o impacto e despencou levando os anões juntos. Gritaram de surpresa.  
Caíram em um montinho no chão.  
—Ugh — Reclamou Fili esfregando a cabeça.  
—Eu pensei que aquele monstro horrível que ia cair não a gente. — Disse Kili a voz dele estava próxima, mas Fili não o via até ele se mexer e rosnar — Sai de cima! Você pesa como um dragão!  
Os anões se levantaram e continuaram a seguir Gandalf, correram até a floresta.  
—Kili, custa obedecer? Você podia ter morrido.—Fili resmungou enquanto os dois andavam lado a lado.  
—Nah, eu tinha tudo sobre controle — Disse despreocupado o loiro revirou os olhos.  
Quando pararam escutaram Gandalf perguntar por Bilbo irmãos trocaram olhares não se lembravam de ter visto o hobbit com eles.  
Todos os anões ficaram com os ânimos exaltados foi quando Bilbo apareceu mostrando uma furtividade nunca vista.  
—Serio, esses hobbits são muito bons nisso. — Fili disse e o irmão assentiu abismado.


End file.
